What I Wished For
by Glowing Star
Summary: This story is from the first person narration pov and it's about a girl (who likes Yami) and she has a power that allows anything she wish to happen. PLZ R
1. Yami's Arrival

What I Wished For  
  
By. Glowing Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters mentioned (except my own)  
  
Chapter 1: Yami's Arrival  
  
I love my parents but sometimes, they get seriously overboard.  
  
I still remember that day, when I stole some candles and lit up the family heirloom; a 200 year-old rug. Can you imagine that? My parents yelled at me for several days until finally their voice got hoarse and they stopped yelling. I mean, that 200 year-old rug is so ugly that it looks like 20 elephants had already trampled over it, and the color of it is like a million animal dung, spread out over it. I thought I did them a favor by getting rid of that thing that looks even worse than toilet paper! My parents never paid attention to it anyway and they always look at it in disgust. So I thought I should just get rid of it for them. But no! They get so mad over something they don't even like. Except--they might be actually looking disgracefully at the mummy that was placed behind the heirloom that my brother made when he was 4--but that's not possible. Is it?  
  
Another time was when I got an A+ on my test, and when I broke the news to my parents, somehow they went totally berserk!! And I mean, REALLY crazy. I can't believe I got an A+ on a test and they get really mad! Until, later, my mom told me to look at the score more closely. That's when it hit me. I didn't actually get an A+ on that test, I got a D+, the teacher just wrote it really sloppy and really slanted so that it looked like an A+.  
  
I was discussing this problem to my new friend, Yami, and he told me not to worry about it. That my parents will grow out of that habit.  
  
"You need not worry about it, Aetha," were his exact words. The way he shaped those words are an interesting combination and I do not know how he can do that! But he just came to Devlin High two weeks ago. I still remember that fateful day.  
  
"Everybody! Please welcome a new student!" Ms. Christi said, "His name is Yami, he came from Egypt and hopes to learn lots of new things with us, like how to dissect a frog!!!"  
  
The class chuckled a bit. But settles down immediately when Ms. Christi proclaimed, "Hi! Yami, welcome to our class. Why don't you take a seat next to Aetha, over there in the back row."  
  
I wasn't paying attention at all to Ms. Christi, even when the new student came in. I kept my head bent down, looking at my deformed math problem from period 4. It was when Ms. Christi told Yami to come sit by me did I lift my head up.  
  
What I saw was a boy, duh, but not just any regular boy. He was EXTREMELY cute but not only that, I sense some kind of mystical energy coming from him. I put that thought in my head for future reference, and continued staring at him. I was in awe.  
  
He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a black neckband buckled around his neck. On his right arm, was an arm-band that only cool people wear. He was tall and skinny and had really awesome arms. He placed his sleek arms in his pocket, his backpack slung over one arm and slowly walked over. I also noticed that he was wearing two bracelet on each of his wrists, one was at least an inch thick in width and had spikes on it, the one he wore on his right wrist was a gold one and on his left wrist was a silver one. The other bracelet (besides the spiky one) he wore was just a simple loose silver chain linked bracelet. He was wearing black pants, around it strung a really thick dark belt. The end of his belt hung loose across his waist. His shoes were awesome, it was slick black and pointy with silver stripes going diagonally and straight at the outer side of his shoes.  
  
He walked down the aisle, slowly towards his new seat. I could tell that a lot of other girls are also staring at him in awe. But Yami kept his fierce yet soft glance at me.  
  
I could tell from the first time I looked straight into his face that he is the kind of person that has two kinds of facial expressions. One is fierce yet in a soft way, and another is a face of pure innocence and childhood.  
  
Strangely, I sense no dark energies from him even though he was wearing a black attire.  
  
Slowly and steadily, he came closer to me. He took a seat next to me and I watched him all the way. Since I was staring at him, I expected him to be really mean to me.  
  
Instead, he said brightly, "Hi! Learning to dissect frogs, aren't you?"  
  
I blushed instantly, but I told myself to calm down. Aetha, he's just a really cute boy, calm yourself and stop blushing! I scolded myself.  
  
"Uh..yeah, I guess." I replied, I know it's not a good reply but hey, something is better than nothing right? And I blushed even more.  
  
"Not used to talking, I am presuming?" Yami replied to my half-answer.  
  
Our conversation was interrupted by Ms. Christi, who started lecturing again and most of the girls turned their heads back to our science teacher. My mood plummeted immediately when Ms. Christi continued lecturing. I sighed silently, and complained in my mind; why? why? why?. This class finally got a bit interesting when BOOM! the excitement is gone. why? why?? why??? Out of all the empty seats next to all the other girls, why must Ms. Christi assign the most cutest boy I've seen in my whole life to sit next to me???  
  
My feelings were unexplainable and I wish I could just disappear into the ground. Every girl would want to disappear when a teacher assigns a guy that they have an immediate crush on to sit next to them! My thoughts were interrupted by a soft poking on my left arm.  
  
"Hey," Karina whispered, "I'll give you fifty bucks to trade seats with you!!"  
  
"Arghhhh." I rolled my eyes and went back to listening our teacher lecture.  
  
Karina is my good friend; actually, everybody is my good friend. Yep, you guessed it, I'm pretty popular yet I'm not a bad student either. Karina is one of my many friends, she is rich and lives in a mansion. I also have to admit that she is pretty in her own way. Her blond hair streamed down her back and almost everyday, she wears a different tank-top with flair jeans. She is plainly a fashion nerd. I don't think I ever saw her wear the same outfit twice. Anyways, she is a magnet to boys and will do anything to attract a cute guy that she likes. I have an inkling that she's also got the hots for Yami.  
  
Soon, bell rang and it was time for fourth period. I got up and gathered my books. Luckily we have an eight minute break between periods so I can dump my physics book in my locker. As I got up, I noticed that Yami was holding a paper, I bent down to look at the paper more closely, it was my drawing! My most sacred drawing fell out of my folder. The reason it was sacred was that I drew it out of a dream. I dreamt of an eye. Not an evil one but a golden eye that glows, when I woke up, I immediately drew it down and now Yami has it!!  
  
I quickly snatched the paper out of his grasp, stuffed it inside my folder and stormed out of my classroom. Leaving Yami puzzled and calling after me.  
  
I got to the hall and searched for my locker. 1025.1025. here! My locker is #1025 and it was weird because that's also my lucky numbers. I entered my combinations but it didn't open. I tried it again, this time more slowly, 38.25.13. There! It should open now. But it didn't. I tried it once more but it still didn't open. What's wrong with my locker!!! I yelled in my mind.  
  
I banged the locker loudly, making it echo through hall. Students walking and talking along the hall suddenly stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Heh, heh! Bad locker??" I replied to the whole hall-full of people.  
  
Soon the hall was in its regular state of chattering and laughing. I turned to my left and there, right next to my locker, Yami was standing. Looking at me curiously with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What!!!???" I yelled at him furiously. Then I restrained myself from yelling anymore at him. I mean, he was probably the cutest guy in the school and I'm not going to lose my chance with him.  
  
"I mean.hi!" I corrected myself.  
  
"It's OK," he continued looking into my eyes and I stared into his pure- blue eyes, "Maybe I can help."  
  
He moved toward my locker without waiting for me to answer and immediately opened my locker. I was amazed. Iguy came from Egypt!! There's no lockers in Egyptian schools!!! And, how did he know my combination number? I decided to ask him.  
  
"How do you know my combination number?" I asked him intently.  
  
He looked stumped, then suddenly he transformed into a tired innocent boy who's got more problem than answering a girl's question about a locker. But that expression was gone as instantaneously as it came.  
  
He answered politely with a shrug, "Um. you know, from around."  
  
"You just came here, how can you get it 'from around'?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"Well, actually. I was kind of spying on you when you stomped out of the classroom," Yami replied to me in a slow manner.  
  
"Well!! Yeah!!!! Besides that, can you quit following me as well!!???" I yelled in his face and stomped away again, towards my group of friends.  
  
I just blew it. Totally. I met the cutest guy and I blew it. Oh, well.  
  
"Hey Karina, hey Terry!" I greeted them merrily.  
  
"Hi. you know you are so lucky to have Yami sit next to you!!" Karina informed me like I didn't know the news.  
  
"Well, you know, it is annoying to have him follow you everywhere you go," I countered.  
  
"Yeah, but he just came and you should give him a chance first. You are so lucky to have him sit next to you. So go talk to him. Make a friend out of him. I know he won't be that mean."  
  
I agreed and went to my next class.  
  
Math was an incredibly horrible class. Yami followed me and sat next to me in math class. I didn't say anything to him until halfway through the class, I got bored and I had to talk to him.  
  
"You want me.to show you around the school..at break?" I stammered out to him.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice," he replied with a really cute half grin.  
  
After class, I showed him the gym, auditorium, cafeteria, and before I could show him more, the bell rang for fifth period. Yami followed me to social studies too.  
  
Looks like he has the same schedule as me so far, I thought to myself as I picked a seat and sat down with Yami following my suit.  
  
The social studies teacher didn't arrive yet so I took that chance and asked Yami if we can hang out after school and that I could show him around the neighborhood. He agreed and I told him I am going to pick him up at 4:00 pm today with my own car. He was a bit surprised that I have a car but I told him here in America, we can drive when we turn sixteen.  
  
A few minutes later, our social studies teacher, Mr. Aguilar, came into the classroom. That was not all, behind him, a new face walked in.  
  
Probably another new student, I guessed. And I was right.  
  
"Everybody! Please give a warm welcome to Seto Kaiba!!"  
  
A tall skinny guy walked in with a briefcase instead of a backpack. I could tell immediately that he was really rich by the way he dress.  
  
He wore so much and yet so fancily that it'll take me hours to explain. But one thing is for sure, he is rich. I see that his initials were on his clothes and his silver briefcase is unscratched.  
  
As he walked in stiffly, he surveyed the room. But when his eyes landed on Yami and me, his eyes narrowed, showing an immediate flash of hate and anger. Even worse, when Yami saw Seto, he stood up suddenly and yelled, "YOU!!"  
  
Thirty student's heads turned and stared at Yami, but I could tell Yami was more concentrated on Seto than at the students. So I reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto his seat.  
  
"Do you know him?" I asked him once he sat down.  
  
"Of course-" he replied but cut himself off, then he continued, "No, I don't. But I thought it was somebody I knew."  
  
I highly doubted him though. But ever since that day, we were good friends..  
  
"HELLO!!???" Yami yelled in my face.  
  
"Wha--? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about the day you came here." I told him.  
  
"Yeah, that was an event in my life that I'll never forget," he replied.  
  
Oh well, time to end this conversation, my mom will flip if she finds out I've been with a guy this whole afternoon, I thought to myself. Then, I said, "Well, it's 5 already, and I've got to get home to catch dinner. So. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"OK," was his casual comeback. I looked at him hard and felt the cool breeze fluttering past us, it rustled my hair, blowing it toward Yami's direction. Suddenly, I saw a longing look on Yami's face. He pulled up his hand as if to reach for my hair but stopped and instead rested them on my shoulders. His hand felt hot and heavy on my shoulder, I put my other hand on top of his and squeezed. He smiled and took his hand away.  
  
As I got off the sidewalk ledge where we were sitting, I thought how lucky it was for me to get to know a guy like him. I walked back quickly, taking as much short cuts I could and when I got home I was out of breath. I sneaked in the back door, said hi to my mom quickly, then climbed upstairs into my room. I was just sitting down at my desk when I noticed that I was not the only person in my room. Somebody was sitting on my bed. 


	2. The Wishmaker

Chapter 2: The Wishmaker  
  
I shrieked when I saw the thing sitting on my bed. The "thing" quickly jumped off my bed and slapped me on the cheeks and said in a weird accent, "Shut up!!! Or you'll get us in trouble!!!"  
  
I was in shock. So I just stared. The "thing" was a little shorter than me and looks like an elf. He as big ears, and big mouth but very small feet. He's dressed in rags and only in colors of black and white.  
  
I finally had the courage to say something. "Who are you?" As I said it, I narrowed my eyes and bent down to look at this creature closer. The creature got annoyed when I wouldn't move and pushed me away, he said, "I'm a Wishmaker, and fate has chosen you to have this incredibly powerful gift."  
  
"And what is this gift?"  
  
But he didn't reply back. He just started glowing in gold and chanted something in another language. Gibberish, I thought, but continued staring at the beautiful glowing.  
  
Just like a river stream, the gold light flowed into me, and I felt more powerful immediately. But I still had no idea what it was doing. I tried to pull back from the golden wave but couldn't. I was stuck.  
  
After what seemed like ten minutes, the Wishmaker finally "ran out" of the golden stream. He started to shimmer and becoming semi-transparent. It was before long, I figured that he was leaving.  
  
The Wishmaker almost disappeared but I made one final attempt to get him back, I said, "Wait!!! What are you talking about? What gift is it? How come I don't see it?? Tell me!!"  
  
I sounded desperate, I was desperate. But soon, he disappeared and he left no trace that he was even in my room. Except whispering, like the wind, "Yaammmiiii...yaammmiiiii.." The voice grew fainter and fainter until it is no more.  
  
"Yami? What does this have to do with Yami?" I wondered aloud. Well, it must be a coincidence, I thought, he must be whispering something else. I shrugged and decided this weird event as a dream. So I continued my day with ease.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, school was pretty much the same as it was. Yami walked with me, but I didn't really mind.  
  
"You seem kinda quiet today," Yami asked me as we walked to third period.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that something happened yesterday."I replied back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." I said and changed the subject. Luckily, Yami didn't pursue this subject further. We walked together down the corridor, made a left turn to go to our class. We went inside and sat down.  
  
Soon, Mr. Hawkins came in. Somebody was behind him.  
  
"Let me introduce a new student," Mr. Hawkins said as he led a boy to the front of the class.  
  
The big thing that identified the new boy was his hair. They were white.  
  
Like the color of moonlight, I thought to myself. I've never seen  
anybody's hair that white.  
  
Almost like snow.  
  
"I've never seen anybody's hair so white!!" I whispered to Yami, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He was staring at the new boy in amazement. His eyes filled with familiarity, like he's looking at somebody he knows.  
  
"Uhh. Yami?" I asked. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Uh, no. I don't, now what were you saying?"  
  
"Nothing." I replied flatly and went back to listening to the teacher.  
  
".came from Egypt,"  
  
Another one? I thought to myself.  
  
"Now, please give a warm welcome to Ryou Bakura." Mr. Hawkins exclaimed.  
  
Ryou waved and said merrily, "Hello everybody!!!" Then he walked our way, as he passed Yami's table, Yami lifted his head up and looked straight at Bakura. Suddenly, Bakura's face transformed into a more darker face, full of evil. But it disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Did you see that?" I asked Yami.  
  
"What?"  
  
"His face, it just suddenly became dark and became regular again. Especially when he was looking at you." I explained but Yami didn't seem to understand. So I decided not to ask him anymore.  
  
The class was soon over and Yami and I walked toward fourth period. We turned the L-shaped bend and continued down the narrow hallway.  
  
But somebody was blocking our way. It was the student that came two weeks ago, on the same day as Yami, Seto.  
  
He saw us and said with a sneer, "So, Yami and Aetha, what, are you guys a couple now??"  
  
"Back off!!" Yami exclaimed fiercely, his eyes burning with anger.  
  
"No, I won't," Seto countered. "Aetha, does he make a good boyfriend? Because I've heard rumors that he dumped his previous girlfriends within the second day he met them. Is that true Yami?"  
  
Without giving Yami a chance to reply, he continued, noticing the rage in both of our eyes, "Hah! Acting like tough boy now, Yami?? I don't think Aetha needs your protection. Besides, last time you tried to protect somebody, you ended up in the emergency room!!!!" Seto threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"What??!!!???" I yelled angrily at the ridiculous insult Seto threw out.  
  
"And Aetha, choose a better boyfriend than him!!!!" He continued tormenting Yami and me. "Come on!!! Don't give me The Look, Yami!!! I mean, the most it could scare away is an itsy bitsy ant. And that ant probably has exaggerated vision, making you look more terrified that you really are!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Seto was enjoying this. I balled up my fist in hatred while another part of me thinks he belongs in a mental hospital. "And you, Aetha, think you could do anything to me? I mean you're a GIRL!!!! I thought girls only stayed home and cook!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Finally my anger overpowered my other part of me which thinks Kaiba will feel right at home in an asylum. I could not take anymore. I just imagined him burning to death, that's what I wish will happen. I thought as I got madder and madder. My eyes, growing hotter and hotter, until they are as hot as coals.  
  
"Aahh!! Your eyes!!" Kaiba drew back fearfully.  
  
"Yesss.."I hissed, "And I hope you like burning.burning in hell!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the air around us grew hotter, and hotter. In the distance, I heard Yami yelling, "NO!!!"  
  
But I paid no attention. I thought, it's my world now.  
  
I couldn't control my anger so I just let it free. Soon, Seto was almost engulfed in flames. All around him, the flames burned hot and bright, like hatred.  
  
I kept focusing on the fire, making it grow bigger, though I do not know if I'm the one controlling it. But I still willed it stronger, and it grew more hotter, fiercer and redder. Well, I guess I am controlling it, my sub- conciousness said to myself.  
  
I enjoyed the fire, and how Seto was yelling, screaming. I almost laughed. I could still hear in the background though, Yami still shouting, "STOP!! NO!!! AETHA!!!!"  
  
I didn't listen, I enjoyed watching Seto getting tortured. Finally, I gave the fire one big boost of power, making a cage of fire around Seto. The fearsome look in his eyes, and him screaming was priceless.  
  
As I willed the fire more closer to Seto, I said to him, "Now, do you understand the consequence when you make fun of people?"  
  
"This." I replied to my own question.  
  
I waved my hand as the fire got closer and closer to Seto, almost burning him. One more inch, and he dies, I thought to myself evilly. Of course, he deserves it.  
  
My eyes narrowed as I concentrated even more to the fire. Making it so close to Seto that he doesn't even have space to move, then I decided, he must die. So I willed the fire to burn Seto up.  
  
As I did that, an unfamiliar voice shouted out, "Nightmare Cage!!!!"  
  
Then, a black cage surrounded Seto for a moment, then flickered away. My fire died down too.  
  
Then, that same voice yelled, "Now, erase their memories!!!!!"  
  
Then, suddenly, everything, went blank.  
  
I opened my eyes again, confused. The people were still standing there with a blank look on their faces, yet, the fire and the cage was gone. Seto, looked at me a moment with a confused expression, then sneered and walked away.  
  
Yami came to me, "Are you okay?"  
  
Breathing hard, I managed to say, "Yeah, I'm fine, but what happened was weird!!!"  
  
"Yes. It certainly was, I mean, you do still remember, do you?"  
  
"I do, but whoever that person was, he was trying to erase everybody's memories, and it didn't work." I said.  
  
"No, it didn't, but it might have on the other people, why don't you ask around?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I turned around and stopped one of the spectators of the incident and asked, "Do you know what happened today, just now?"  
  
The person, Tamara, gave me a strange look and said, "Well, nothing's happened, besides the fact that Kevin broke up with me today and that I was just using my locker and mysteriously I got teleported here instantly. And my clothes smell burnt, I'm not the only one either, Seto, the new student had clothes that smell more burnt than mine. I mean, what happened? Was there a fire we couldn't smell but stuck to our clothes? OR what if we got invaded by aliens, there seems to be a lot of reporting of space ships these days."  
  
And she continued babbling as I turned toward Yami and gave him an astonished look. His expression was also astonished, almost. It was the kind I-know-what-happened-but-I-still-can't-believe-it-happened look. I ignored Tamara's babbling and asked Yami, "You know something don't you?"  
  
I took him by his arm and dragged him into a secluded spot.  
  
I got angry and demanded, "Now, you're going to tell me what happened or else."  
  
I looked into his eyes, they were really pretty, I just noticed that. The weird look on his face was gone, but it was replaced by another kind of expression that I cannot identify. I lowered my head so I can get myself out of his mesmerizing glance. Well, I have to face him anyways, I thought as I raised my head and looked into his dark-almost purple-eyes. I still kept a straight and angry face toward him. I asked him impatiently, looking at him in an indirect way, "I need you to tell me!!!"  
  
My expression softened as I looked into his face and said again, this time, less demanding, "Please tell me, Yami."  
  
I gave him a cute look that worked on almost all the boys, unfortunately, not him. His expression remained the same, hard, yet soft. But hiding some secret. Then, he did something I didn't expect. He leaned towards me, covering me with his shadow and kissed me gently.  
  
Then, he said, "Does that answer your question?" Immediately after saying it, he hit me with a hard look and walked away quickly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Author's Note:  
  
Sorry for making the chap. long, it's usually long for my stories =D Plz review!!!!! And sorry for the people who love kaiba.I don't. *spits at kaiba even though he's inside tv screen* 


	3. What Happened?

Chapter 3: What Happened?  
  
The whole day lugged by, yet no sign of Yami. He didn't come to the rest of his classes and I didn't see him during study hall either. At the end of the school day, I decided I must search for him. I still had a lot of questions.  
  
I was almost about to out the school, when a very familiar voice sharply rang out, "Do you know what you could have done??!!"  
  
Just by a few words, I could tell it was Yami's voice. This time angry. I traced the voice to a quiet place behind the school library. I turned the corner and saw a clearing behind the trees and bushes, there stood Yami facing angrily at the new boy, Ryou, I think his name was.  
  
"Bakura!!!! Do you know how dangerous this is??? You could have revealed where you came from!!!!!!" Yami yelled. I stepped closer cautiously. Bakura said something but I could not hear, so I took one more step and that gave me away. I had stepped on a fallen twig and made a cracking noise. Even though the noise was very small, in this confined and peaceful area, it sounded like thunder.  
  
Immediate, Yami turned around and noticed me. He first glanced at me with a fierce and angry look. When I saw that, I gave him an innocent smile and right away his expression turned soft.  
  
"Hi...Aetha." he trailed off and turned back to Ryou.  
  
When I looked at Ryou, there was something different about him. He seemed more evil, more dark, more cold. Exactly like the time when he first came and flashed an evil look at Yami.  
  
I finally realized, "You're not Ryou are you?"  
  
"No, I'm just a more evil form of him," Bakura replied in a raw and deep voice.  
  
"I'm gonna let this conversation drop, but next time, Bakura."-Yami paused to let his words sink in- "you just may not get away this easily." Yami said gruffly as he walked towards me. When he came close enough, he put an arm around my shoulders and led me away.  
  
"Come on, let's go Aetha," he said to me as we left the clearing, also leaving the evil one standing there behind us, glaring at us with disgust.  
  
From the side of my eyes, I caught Yami's straight and unsmiling expression. I could tell that he did not want me to ask him about what happened with Bakura. So I did not ask.  
  
As we walked further away from the school, a new thought dawned in me. Why did he kiss me? I thought to myself but before I knew it, I had said it aloud, breaking the silence between the two of us. I caught Yami off-guard. With a startled look, he turned to me, his arms still around me, and said, "Well, because.I care about you more than I think I do."  
  
With that, we continued walking in silence, toward my house. When I got to my house, I turned to him and said, "Thanks for walking me here, well, bye!!"  
  
Without letting him reply, I broke away from his grasp and entered my house. I gave him a cheerful wave, he smiled back and walked away, leaving me at my door in solitude.  
  
I ran upstairs to my room, dumped my stuff on my bed and within 2 minutes, I was on the net. I logged onto my screen name and started chatting with an unknown person in a chatroom by the screename of "MillenniumPuzzle2000". We chatted for a while and I found out which school he goes to (mine.) Finally, I had to courage to ask him what was his name. I asked him, "DO YOU MIND IF YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME?"  
  
"NOT AT ALL"  
  
"SO WHAT IS IT?" I typed back.  
  
"YAMI PHAROAH"  
  
The answer shocked me. How could he be online so fast? He just dropped me off 4 minutes ago!!!! And he told me he lives on the other side of the town!!!! So I typed back immediately.  
  
"SERIOUSLY? THAT BETTER BE YOUR REAL NAME!!!"  
  
"I SWEAR TO RA. MY REAL NAME IS YAMI PHAROAH."  
  
Whoa. Major whoa. Who believes in Ra now? Wait a minute.I slapped myself on the forehead. He came from Egypt and Ra is an Eyptian God. So he is Yami, no kidding.  
  
"WELL, NICE TALKING TO YOU, I HAVE TO GO. BYE!!"  
  
I quickly got logged off and ran to my phone. I dialed Yami's number, and immediately, I heard his voice at the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yami? This is Aetha." Oh no, I hadn't expected him to actually pick up the phone. I have no idea what to say. So I made an excuse, "Err.I just want to know what is our.err.homework for.ahh.period four today."  
  
"Sure. We have to write an essay to response to the story we just read."  
  
"Oh thanks, I totally forgot we had that assignment." Of course I didn't, in fact I know exactly what story we had to do it on. But I had to sound like I didn't know.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Is that all.or do you have something else?"  
  
"No, but thanks again. See you tomorrow. Bye." I hanged up, relieved. But I still didn't know how he got on the net so fast and why his phone line wasn't busy. Suddenly, it dawned on me, he had a separate phone line.  
  
Oh, no wonder, I thought to myself spontaneously. I calmed myself down a little and started doing my essay.  
  
A few hours later, I was done with my essay and doing my math homework. I got stuck on it badly. So I wondered off into dreamland again. I imagined how good I can be if I can actually finish all of my math homework at home instead of doing it in class the next day at school right before my math period. I thought how wonderful it would be to actually listen to the teacher instead of listening to her while doing my math homework.  
  
Then, right after I imagined it, a thought went into my head. I found out how to do the problem I was stuck on!!!! In ten minutes, I was done with my one hundred-problem math homework. I was so happy I practically danced downstairs to dinner.  
  
At dinnertime, I ate quietly while my parents were discussing about my brother's school and how the kids there were so uncivilized. I finished eating my salad and omelet and cleaned up my dishes and put them in the sink.  
  
"Uh-uh, Aetha, today you have to wash the dishes," my mom said to me.  
  
So I waited patiently for my parents and brothers to finish eating. My bigger brother, James, came over to me with his plate and shoved it onto my outstretched hand.  
  
"Here, you can deliver it to the sink, I have to go upstairs and pack for my return to college."  
  
I gave him a dirty look.  
  
But my mom lectured James, "Now, now, don't be so mean to your little sister, Jimmy, show some respect."  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy," I mocked him. I know he doesn't like that name that's why I said it on purpose. He shot an if-you-say-that-again-I'll-kill-you look and ran upstairs to his room.  
  
I sighed and took all the dishes to the sink. Then I found out there's not detergent. So I went to the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen to get it. As I went there, I thought how good it would be if the dishes would wash itself to be sparkling clean and disappear into the cupboard right after. But I knew it wouldn't. So with the new bottle of detergent, I turned back to the sink.  
  
I stared wide-eyed at the sink. The dishes were not there anymore.  
  
"Huh?" I said to myself in confusion.  
  
I opened the cupboard and saw all the dishes we used today all sparkling clean.  
  
What? I thought to myself.  
  
"Mom? Did you wash the dishes?" I asked.  
  
"No, you were supposed to wash them, are you done yet?" My mom said as she made her way from the living room to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow!!!" She said as she opened the cupboard. She ran over to me and hugged me.  
  
"This was the best time yet!!! There are no dirty smudges on the dishes like the last time you washed it." She said and hugged me again.  
  
"Aww, jeez. Mom, don't give me that much credit," I said sarcastically and sneaked out of her arms and went upstairs.  
  
I flopped down on my bed and thought about it. What happened? I thought to myself. But soon, I was too tired and fell asleep instead. 


	4. The Stare

Chapter 4: The Stare  
  
The next morning, I woke up and my clothes were all wrinkled. Oh, jeez. Does that have to happen on the one day that I have to go to school early on all my school days?  
  
I quickly changed and ran all the way to school and went to the library to work on my project with Karina and Terri.  
  
By lunchtime, I was so bored the spirits were drained out of me. Luckily, Yami was there.  
  
"Aww.I.am.so.bored.and.I.feel.so.dead." I slumped toward Yami and practically fell into his arms.  
  
Fortunately, he caught me or else I would have fallen to the floor and gotten myself a head injury.  
  
"Come on, let's go eat, maybe that'll help lift your spirits." Yami said sympathetically and led me to the lunch line.  
  
He was right. After eating with him, I felt much better. But unfortunately, by sixth period, I was practically hyper. I giggled at everything.  
  
"Ohh.jeez!!!" I said in between giggles, "Sugar.rush." I managed out and started to laugh again.  
  
"You didn't eat any sugar though," Yami said reasonably, trying not to laugh himself.  
  
"Well, must be a sodium rush then." I said as I burst out to hysterical laughter. I had to hide my laugh when the teacher walked in, yet with another unknown person by her side.  
  
"Say hello to our new student, Marik Ishtar." Instantly, my smile disappeared. He was CUTE!!!! Not just cute, unnaturally cute. Yet, his kind of cute was different from Yami's kind. Yami is more like handsome while Marik was just plain cute.  
  
He was cute in an unnatural and evil way. He had light golden hair and eyes that are almost lavender. Marik also has something unusual by his eye, a mark, almost like a scar, ran down from the side of his eyes to the bottom of his eyes. He was wearing golden earrings and a white sleeveless shirt with a hood. He was more ordinary than Yami, for he was wearing regular black pants.  
  
The teacher continued, "Marik came from Egypt and I hope you will respect him."  
  
"Jeez, Yami, is your country overpopulated or something? It seems that every Egyptian ever born is coming here to America." I said sarcastically, but he just grinned and ignored me.  
  
Soon after, I went back to staring at Marik again. The teacher assigned him to sit just across from me. Yami saw me staring at him but pretended to pay no attention.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In a few days, Marik was liked by everybody. But yet, he remained quiet. Very quiet.  
  
In sixth period again, I was working quietly by Yami when I looked up. When I did, I looked straight into his eyes. He's staring at me, I thought to myself.  
  
He seems to be staring at me, through me as if he can see everything in me. Just looking at me, staring at me. Not even blinking. Just staring.  
  
Whoa, creepy. I thought as a chill went up my spine. I decided to ignore him and went back down to my work.  
  
A few minutes later, the teacher let us have study hall because we were really quiet and we finished all our work. Yami switched seats with somebody but I stayed at my seat. Then, suddenly as if coming to life, Marik started talking. Studying actually.  
  
He was studying aloud, almost talking to me. He said the question aloud and answered it himself. Yet, he wasn't all studying, he was talking to me while studying.  
  
I got annoyed and said, "Are you talking to me or are you studying?"  
  
Marik was startled that I actually said something to him, he thought for a moment and said, "I don't know.I'm just talking to you.I guess."  
  
I nodded and went back to listening to him. When he was done studying all the questions, he stopped talking altogether.  
  
I looked up from my work. He was staring at me again, almost spacy looking, it seems like he's staring at something behind me that nobody could see. It seemed like he was staring through me. I got chills again. I quickly looked down. In a few minutes, I looked up again and still, he was staring. I can't take this anymore!!! I thought as I got up suddenly and practically ran all the way to Yami.  
  
I crouched by his seat and said with a shudder, "Marik's stare just creeps me out."  
  
Yami asked if I was okay, and I was, I was just freaked out. So, he made a seat for me and we studied together for the rest of the class.  
  
The next day, I asked the teacher to move Marik because he was really annoying me with his stares. He moved to a seat on the other table.  
  
When the teacher was lecturing, I looked up and there he was again. Staring. This time, his whole body was turned sideways on his seat. He was looking at me again. He seemed to look at me, no on top of me, actually, to my right.I don't know where he's looking at. He seems to me looking at me and the space around me at the same time. I ignored him and went back to listening. But I couldn't pay attention. I looked up again, this time he was staring at something else but less intently than when he stared at\me.  
  
In about ten minutes, I lifted my head up from the book and looked at the clock. My eyes swept past Marik and saw him staring again, at me. This time I looked into his eyes instead of avoiding it. But I couldn't keep the eye contact for long, I got embarrassed and looked back down again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two weeks has passed since Marik came and he still kept staring. On some days he sould stare at me longer than others, but sometimes not even staring at all. I was relieved on the days he didn't stare and tense on the days that he did.  
  
But today, he stared in a different way. I was shocked.  
  
When somebody was making a boring speech, during the middle, I glanced at Marik. And he was staring at me, yet again. This time, his stare was in a more playful kind of way. Not a surprise but he gave me a half smile and made the impression that he was really bored and the person making the speech is crazy.  
  
I laughed at him silently, but when he saw me laugh, his smile disappeared in replace of another indescriptable expression. The expression of sadness.  
  
I was going to ask him after class what's wrong but I couldn't find him anywhere so I just went with Yami to my other classes. But at the end of the school day, I found him walking alone outside the courtyard of our school. I ran from the company of Yami to Marik.  
  
But Yami didn't want me close to Marik for some reason, he tried to stop me from going, "No, Aetha, he's dangerous, don't talk to him."  
  
I felt my anger boil up inside me, "What do you know about him?!? He just came!!!" I shot back at Yami. Yami was taken by surprise, because never had I gotten angry at Yami after the day he came. Then I continued more gently and in a nicer way but yet I could not hide my irate tone, "It's just, if you are jealous, then you're not the person I think you are. And don't mind me, I'm going home by myself." I ended sulkily as I walked with my hands in my pockets toward Marik.  
  
I could tell that Yami was surprised, more than surprised, he was astonished by my tone. I never spoke that way to him before. But I heard his slow footsteps, walking away.  
  
As I approached Marik, he looked up and saw me. He was alarmed that I would even go and talk to him. But as I joined him, I said, "Why.were you looking really sad in fifth period?" I didn't want to be too impolite but this is the only way I can phrase the sentence.  
  
He was caught surprised at my question. He didn't look at me, but he kept his head hung low, staring at the ground. I didn't want to pressure him so I kept silent. Finally, Marik said something.  
  
"Because.I never saw anyone laugh so freely.so willingly." His tone was beyond description. He sounded sad and mad at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, your smile is so open, so bright, with no darkness in them at all."  
  
I still don't know what he meant so I kept quiet. But soon, he got the idea that I still didn't understand. So he let out a deep sigh and looked at me, straight in the eye. Just then, I noticed that his eyes were lavender, more pure purple than Yami's, but yet, somewhere deep inside his eyes, I could see darkness and shadow.  
  
"You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, but not only that, your smile.almost could free someone's soul from darkness."  
  
"Oh." That was the only thing I could say because I was really flattered by what he said. Then he lowered his head and looked at the ground again. As we kept walking, it seems that our conversation had ended.  
  
"Also-" Marik said as he stopped walking and looked up at me again.  
  
"Huh?" I asked and in my mind, I urged him to go on.  
  
"At the place where I grew up, I never saw somebody smile, therefore, I practically never smile. That's why your smile amazes me so much. Your smile was one of the first smiles I saw in my whole life."  
  
"Oh, I'm.sorry." I said and immediately felt sorry for him.  
  
Then his expression changed immediately to anger and rage. "I should have never told you that!!!" He exclaimed as he turned away and left.  
  
I was left there, bewildered by the sudden change of mood. I shrugged and left to go home.  
  
For the next few days, he didn't say a word to me but he kept staring. Each of his stares kept getting meaner and scarier. Somehow, only when I smile, did his mean expression disappear. I was bothered by that, but I never had the courage to ask him while he always acts like that. Maybe what he said was true, he never saw anybody smile before, but why would he get mad over it?  
  
My mind was a jumble of mess right now. I have no idea what is wrong with Marik but I don't know what to do with Yami. Should I apologize? Should I ignore him? You have to face him sometime, I said to myself and gave myself a mental slap. So when I got home on Friday, I called him immediately. I was avoiding him lately so this was the first time to talk to him for a few days, the longest I stayed away from him.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Yami's voice on the other voice. The voice that always assured me when something was wrong, the voice I haven't heard for days. I have a deep longing to just run over to his house and hug him but I don't even know where his house is!!  
  
"Hi!! It's me, Aetha."  
  
Pause. "Oh, hi Aetha."  
  
His voice wasn't at all surprised but he sounded a little mad.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about the other way. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm---"  
  
He cut me off, "It's better if I go over, I'll be there in about twenty minutes, okay?"  
  
"Ok." I said quietly as I hang up.  
  
Now, I felt really bad for yelling at him, then avoiding him. Really, really bad. I just have to say sorry to him. Soon, twenty minutes flew by and the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to get it. I opened the door and saw Yami there.  
  
He had a grim face as he came in. I led him into the living room, he didn't even look around even though this was the first time that he came here. He sat down comfortably on the sofa as though he's been here before. I sat down next to him and asked him if he'd like a drink. But his answer was unexpected.  
  
"I'll get one myself, would you like one?"  
  
"Yes, please, Coke."  
  
Then, he got up and went to the kitchen. Then, something dawned to me just when he came back from the fridge. He's never been here before!!! He doesn't know where the kitchen and where the things are kept!!! I thought to myself but yet, he came back with every I wanted, straws, a cup for me, my favorite one too, and of course, the drinks we wanted.  
  
I stared in confusion, how did he know where the straws are kept? And my favorite cup!!!  
  
"Aetha, are you okay?" Yami asked me as he saw the expression on my face.  
  
"Yeah.but did you come here before?"  
  
"Uhh.no."  
  
"Then, where did you find the stuff? My kitchen is one of the messiest kitchens in the whole world!!"  
  
"Well, I just found it, I am good at finding things."  
  
But that did not deceive me, I raised my eyebrows. Yami gave me a questioning look and sat down.  
  
"So, what were you going to say over the phone again?"  
  
I suddenly felt sad again. Sad and bad.  
  
"Well.I'm sorry that.I yelled at you."  
  
"First thing, I am not jealous okay? Next, what I say is true, Marik is dangerous, I've known him for a long time. He came from the place I came from." Then he raised his voice, "Do you know what he has done before??!!"  
  
"No." I said flatly.  
  
"He has killed people before!!!"  
  
"What??!!!" I said, that was ridiculous.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"What??!!!" I said again. Then, angriness sprang up inside me again, "Look, I understand if he's dangerous, but killing people?? That's hard to believe. No, I'm not going to believe you. You are jealous. And I know it."  
  
"I am not," Yami said calmly and simply. Then he continued, "There's no need to yell about it, I know it's hard to believe that he's killed people but he did."  
  
I started to feel sorry all over again.  
  
"I am.sorry.I get overreacted sometime." I couldn't look at Yami in the eyes, I felt so bad!!!  
  
Unexpectedly, tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm sorry.I yelled."  
  
Yami's expression softened as he came closer to me, "Aetha, it's okay," he said softly, "There's no need to cry about it."  
  
But that made me cry even harder. "It's okay," he said sympathetically.  
  
He came over to me and put one arm around me and hugged me. "It's okay." he said again as he squeezed my shoulders.  
  
"It's okay, there's no need to cry," he said, comforting me. He kept saying that gently and stroking my hair until I stopped crying. At last, he turned my shoulders so that I'm facing him and he kissed me on my forehead and hugged me again.  
  
Then, he looked into my eyes and said, "Just stay away from Marik, okay? It's for your own good."  
  
I nodded and hugged him again. Then, he got up and helped me clean up the drinks. When we got to the sink, I poured my leftover Coke out of my favorite cup and Yami was about to pour his out when I stopped him.  
  
"Take the cup, you can have it."  
  
He looked at me knowingly and nodded. Then, with the blue cup I gave him, he went out the door. He gave me one final reassuring hug and left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A/N: Sorry if the chap's too long!! ^_^ And it gets a little mushy.so beware.im also stuck so give me some suggestions pplz!!! REVIEW!!!!!! ^_~ 


	5. Finding Out

Chapter 5: Finding Out  
  
The weekend passed and my brother went off to college again. And then, it's me alone again, in my lonely and quiet house, my parents are at work 9 hours a day and comes back at around 10:00pm so I get a lot of time alone at home. I always have the urge to invite Yami over to keep me company but I never have the courage to ask him. Besides, what would my mom say if she found out? But on Tuesday, it started to get creepy inside the house. Especially, at around 6:00 when the house gets dark and shadowy. I decided to go upstairs where there was more light.  
  
Upstairs, I turned on my CD player and listened to music from my favorite singer, Avril Lavigne. I put in the CD and I listened to my favorite songs and singing along while I was chatting on the internet. But in the middle of one of the songs, the music dimmed out and a voice rose above the soft singing.  
  
"I'm coming for you.Aetha!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" I said as the music grew louder until it got to its regular volume again. The sneering voice was now gone but it creeped me out.  
  
Luckily, I was chatting with Yami so I typed to him:  
  
" SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU A LONG TIME AGO BUT I'M AETHA!!!! "  
  
I actually meant to keep my screename a secret from him so I could find out more about his past, but I see that there's no point in keeping it a secret now. I was scared so I started typing frantically to him again:  
  
" SORRY!!! BUT JUST NOW, MY CD PLAYER STARTED TALKING TO ME!!!! I'M SCARED CAN YOU COME OVER OR SOMETHING?? "  
  
" ARE YOU OK? "  
  
" NO!!!! JUST COME OVER...I'M SCARED... " I typed again. He agreed and said that he'll come to my house immediately.  
  
In about ten minutes, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and to my relief, he was standing there. He was looking very tired and haggard and breathless but nevertheless, he's here.  
  
I invited him to come in immediately and led him upstairs. On the way there, he asked me, "So what happened?"  
  
"The CD Player.I was listening to a song.suddenly, the sound grew smaller and a creepy voice said, 'I'm coming for you.Aetha!!!' and it returned to normal."  
  
Yami looked stumped, it's not everyday that a CD Player says your name aloud so he has a reason to be stumped. Then his face was replaced by understanding.  
  
"Do you know who it is?"  
  
"KNOW WHO IT IS??!!! HOW WOULD I KNOW??!!! I MEAN, IT JUST STARTED TALKING TO ME!!!!!!!" I burst out at Yami.  
  
"Sorry for asking a ridiculous question but do you recognize the voice?" he said in a sorry tone.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you," I said while putting my hand up to my forehead stressfully. "It's just.I'm scared.that's all."  
  
By then, we already got to my room, my computer was still on and so was the CD Player. Yami sat down on my bed as if he's been here before, he didn't take time to even survey my room. But he continued pursuing the same question.  
  
"Do you recognize the voice?" He asked patiently, waiting calmly for an answer. I don't know how he can be so calm when someone's coming after me. I am panicking in my mind right now.  
  
"I.know I heard that voice somewhere.but I don't know where!!!" I said, my voice trembling, I sat down next to Yami on my bed. I was frustrated and scared. I don't know what to do and definitely not where to go to escape from the person coming after me.  
  
"It's okay, just keep your doors locked, and I'll try and stay with you in the afternoons if you need me to," Yami said with a smile. That smile reassured me a lot, I was so happy and glad that I have a friend like him.  
  
"Thanks," I said with lots of gratitude.  
  
But yet I know, somewhere in my mind, some memory I forgot is itching to surface whenever Yami is here with me. However, I don't know what. I also know that the person who threatened me is someone I know, but yet, I don't know who. I can recognize the voice, only a little but I don't know who has a sneering voice like that of which spoke from the CD Player.  
  
Before I had a chance to say something, the phone rang, making me jump a few feet. I went over to my desk and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.  
  
"Yeah? Who is this?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's me, Marik, I would like to talk to Yami, please."  
  
"Ok." I said slowly and I motioned to Yami that it was for him. He came over to me and I handed the phone to Yami, who was just as confused as I.  
  
I went back to my bed and just sat there, half listening to the phone call, half thinking, how does Marik know my phone number? That was one of many unanswerable questions I had these days. But I just have just a little idea that Yami and all the other people that came from Egypt is behind all this mess.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp voice cut me off from my thoughts, but it was just Yami. So I started eavesdropping again.  
  
"NO!!!! I will not!!!! I know what you are trying to do Marik and I will not do it!!!!" Yami said angrily to the phone. Then he turned and saw me staring at him. So he took the phone downstairs and talked so that I can't hear him from up here in my bedroom. Immediately, I wished that I could hear what Marik and Yami were saying.and I could!!!! Right after I made that thought, I could hear them as clearly as if they were both in my room!!!!  
  
"Why not? Agree to this deal and I'll leave you alone forever!!!!" Marik said in an angry way.  
  
"No.that'll just leave you to conquer the world for yourself!!!! I cannot agree to this nonsense. Besides, the Millennium Puzzle is mine!!!!! Just as the Millennium Rod is yours!!!" Yami said, enraged and furious.  
  
"But still, I was destined to have it!!! Weren't you there!?!?" Marik yelled in the phone, even though I could hear him as if he was yelling in my ear.  
  
"Where?" Yami said innocently.  
  
"Were you not there in the future??? Did you not see it??? I was destined to have the Millennium Puzzle, even Queen Aetha assigned it to me!!!!" Marik reasoned, shouting once more, also, making me cringe at his voice.  
  
Queen Aetha? I thought to myself, I guess it's just one of those other unanswerable questions about Yami's mysterious past or future, as Marik mentioned it.  
  
"Yes, I saw that clearly, I was there. BUT DID YOU NOT SEE THE PANDEMONIUM YOU CAUSED!!!!!????" Yami yelled again, almost deafening my ear.  
  
Marik, I could tell, was speechless.  
  
"THAT is precisely WHY Queen Aetha sent me back HERE!!.So that I could stop her from making the SAME MISTAKE ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" Yami practically hollered into the phone.  
  
I did not know that Yami had that big of a temper, but before I had time to dwell on that thought (and many others), Marik started talking again.  
  
"Well, you either give me the Millennium Puzzle.or Aetha gets it." Marik said, threatening Yami.  
  
My eyes grew big at the mention of my name. So it was him who spoke the threatening words through my CD Player. Before my brain could reel in the information, Yami replied back to the threat.  
  
"No, I won't give you the Millennium Puzzle, but I won't let you get to Aetha either. You won't touch neither of them. Besides, Aetha has her power to protect her, Marik, do you think that she's that easy to get to?? Did you know she almost killed Kaiba a few days before you came??!!!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
Ahh, so it was me.  
  
"Well, forget Kaiba, he deserved to die, pity she didn't really kill him." Marik said inattentively and continued, "You do a poor job as her guardian, I could have done better. But too bad Queen Aetha didn't choose me to look after he past self. Well, her decision, her loss."  
  
"But wait.you still respect her don't you? You still call her Queen Aetha, and not just plain Aetha." Yami reasoned.  
  
"Yes, I still respect her, she's the best queen anybody could ask for, besides me being the king of the world." Marik said and added the snide remark at the end.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen!!!" Yami said angrily and hanged up.  
  
Before he had time to come up the stairs, I quickly ran to my door, full of questions. By the time he came up to the landing of the second floor, I was blocking the way to my room.  
  
When he walked closer to the door, I took tiny steps and blocked him. Then, angrily, I pushed my finger at his chest to stop him from walking any further into my room.  
  
I said dryly, "YOU, sir, owe me an explanation."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok, this is the point where I get stuck, plz, review or something!!!!! 


	6. The Power

Chapter 6: The Power  
  
When I saw his face, I knew that he understood what I mean. I took him by his wrists and dragged him downstairs to have a nice talk.  
  
Roughly, I pushed him onto the sofa and plummeted down next to him.  
  
"It's.not what you think it is." Yami said, reasoning, but with great difficulty.  
  
I gave him a look, then his mouth snapped shut. The next time he opened it was to start explaining everything to me.  
  
First, he asked me a question before he started explaining, "Aetha.do you believe in parallel universes? You know, universes that are exactly like ours, except people made different decisions and everything is different.yet the same?"  
  
I shook my head in confusion. Suddenly, as if I prompted this event, Yami's body became stiff.  
  
Immediately, with terrible stiffness and with a dark empty voice, he said, "The Millennium Puzzle belongs to ME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then he collapsed, luckily, I caught him before he fell onto the floor. I panicked, because now, it did seem like he was unconscious. Immediately, I ran to the phone and dialed the emergency number.  
  
Soon ambulances came to pick up Yami. He still hasn't opened his eyes and he looked as good as dead. Yet, I could hear his shallow breathing. I rushed to the hospital with him on the ambulances, answering ridiculous questions along the way. When we got to the hospital, it seemed that he could not awaken. So the doctors said that he has to stay there for a few days.  
  
I sat by his bed for about half an hour, holding his hand, hoping that he would wake up, but he seems to be in a deep unswayable trance. So I decided to leave after a while, before I left, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went out the door.  
  
When I got out of the hospital, did I realize I did not have any transportation, so I had to take the bus. I waited and waited and finally the bus came. I quickly got on, wanting to get home before my mom notices I am out.  
  
During the trip back to my home, I was bored and did nothing on the bus. Mostly, I looked outside, when I was looking outside on the streets, I noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. Feeling nosy, I wished that I could have it come into my palm, but of course it was impossible. Keeping my eyes at the paper, I blinked because a little fly was flying near my eyes, when I opened my eyes, the paper on the street was gone. I felt something on my palm, then I looked at my pal and there it was, the little piece of paper that I wished I could get.  
  
I was in awe, but I opened the paper anyways, on it has some scribbles and it seems to be a flyer. It says: Come everyone, to the parade of the Millennium. The almighty Queen will be showing her face there!!! Please come on. Then it was unreadable as expected.  
  
Weird, I thought to myself, we don't have queens here anymore. But a tapping on my shoulder cut off my thought. The person taking care of the tickets on this bus showed me that it was time to get off, it was my stop.  
  
So, I got off and ran into my house. Luckily, my mom wasn't home yet. But I was preoccupied with other things. I am beginning to get a slight idea that I have this weird power that makes what I wish come true. Let me try it out. I thought to myself as I began to wish.  
  
I wish not only to have this miraculous power but also some other ones. I thought I little bit and then I know it.I am going to get the power of someone on a TV show. The show is called Charmed and I love that show, but there's a person in it that I would die for to get his power. His name is Cole. So I wished that I could have his many powers.  
  
Afterwards, I decided to try it out. I stood by my couch and decided to light it on fire. Using both my own and Cole's powers, I managed to start a fire on the couch, yet it only remained on the couch, I controlled it so that it would not spread or burn anywhere else. It burned but immediately I thought it was too hot, so using my own power, I wished it to be cold fire, and it did. I even sat on the burning couch and even afterwards, I felt cold!!!  
  
Wow, I thought to myself, imagine what I could do with this power!!!  
  
I was so caught up in my own personal fire that I didn't notice my mom coming inside the house. When I did notice, it was too late. She already saw me controlling the fire.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A/N:  
  
As I said, I'm stuck, (wait I said dat right?) ok, dat's y there are VERY short chapters. So review and give me ideas.if not.suit yourself.[walks away into the distance]  
  
[ten minutes later]  
  
I'm back!!!! By the way, there'll be short chapters until someone [ahem] can contribute something ^_^ 


	7. Caught

Chapter 7: Caught

Immediately, I unlit the fire so that the couch returned to normal and turned around to see my mom's shocked face. I panicked, and totally forgot about my powers as I ran to her and said, "You did not see what you saw!!!"

My mom countered with, "Yes I did."

I panicked inside my mind, I did not know what to do. I can't tell her the truth, but I can't lie either!!! She already knows too much!!! Some part of me just wants to melt or run away from the misery my mom's going to give me for this. Some part wants to stay. But I was too panicked to go anywhere!!! My foot was glued to the floor and my mouth was shut together. My mind was all clogged up.

Suddenly, I slapped myself on the forehead, _duh, I have like a gazillion powers!!! Why don't I use them??!!_

Thinking fast, I summoned Cole's power and waved my hand slowly over my mom's face and said in a demanding and stiff voice, "You did not see what you saw."

Suddenly, my mom's eyes crossed as if in a trance, then she seemed to be out of the trance almost immediately. _Whoa, you gotta admit, that was pretty freaky__,_ I thought to myself.

"How was your day!!!???" My mom said in a bright voice, making me jump a feet. It seems as though she doesn't remember what she saw at all. _Good._

"Oh, yeah, fine, you know, the usual," I said, giggling sensation arose inside of me, my day was far from usual. But I had to keep a straight face. 

To my disbelief, my mom saw through the façade. "Hey, what are you smiling at??" My mom said in a fun manner.

I tried not to burst out laughing but I had to keep up the act, "Oh, it's just…your…hair!!!!" Then I burst out laughing, though I'm still acting, I'm actually laughing at something else. Then I escaped upstairs to keep from being questioned while my mom went to check her hair in the bathroom. 

Up in my bedroom, I settled into deep thinking. The questions that used to burst in my head were no longer there. I was overwhelmed by my thoughts of what I can actually do with my new powers. It's not everyday somebody receives a power as powerful as this!!! I thought about what I could do, then I thought about what I wish to have, then I thought about how could I do it. In the end, I came upon the thought of Yami. I was stumped. I didn't want him to die, but how could I cure him?

"Duh!!! I could just wish him alive!!!" I said to myself as I got up from my bed and went downstairs. I didn't know why I actually went downstairs. _Since I'm down here, I might as well get the mail__,_ I thought and went outside to get the mail.

I got a few envelopes out of the mailbox and went inside the house. I put the ones that are not mine on the counter in the kitchen and took the rest upstairs.

I opened letters from my high school, some from my pen pal. At last I came upon a irregular shaped package, I opened it and there was a single letter inside. It read:

"**Dear Aetha,**

**I have recently heard that you just found out about your new power. Just to be sure you don't destroy the world or anything, I gave you a list of rules about your new wishing power. Here it is:**

**-You may NOT destroy the world.**

**-You may NOT tell somebody who does not believe in magic at all about your power.**

**-You may NOT mess with somebody whose defense is above 15 at a situation (explain later.)**

**                That is all. About the last one, let me explain. At each single different situation or problem, each person has a defense level. You can summon up that number whenever you wish. Some people's defense number for a situation may be higher than for another situation. That always happens, that's because their free will for one situation is stronger than the free will for another situation. So, if you controlled anybody's brains, or erased their minds, or something similar, and it actually worked, that means you've been lucky, for the people who you did this on have really low defense level for that situation. If you DO mess with somebody's defense level who is 16 or higher, or if you break the rules, you will get a random punishment from this list:**

**-Bad luck for one day (70%)**

**-Bad luck for a week (20%)**

**-Bad luck for a month (10%)**

**-Bad luck for a year (2%)**

**-Get embarrassed greatly (30%)**

**-Get killed slowly (0.00000009%)**

**-Get killed fast (0.000000001%)**

**-Somebody who's close to you moves away (60%)**

**-Somebody who's close to you dies (23%)**

**-Lose items continually for a week (20%)**

**-Lose items continually for a year (5%)**

**-Something/somebody important to you breaks down/ gets sick (12%)**

**-You get sick (43%)**

**-Greatest fear comes true for one day (0. 000000009%) **

**-Lose all your hair (10%)**

**-Lose a body part but regrows later on (2%)**

**-Lose a body part permanently (0.001%)**

**-Lose a sense (0.0001%)**

**                Even though this is a lot, there are more. At least 10,000 more punishments are added each day so don't disobey the rules!!!!**

**                I also need to warn you about one more thing. Each person's mind, for you, is digitalized. So, you can simply call up a screen and time will freeze and you can access their personal files. There are different kinds like, physical, emotional, what they are thinking about, past memories, future plans, etc. But you can only do this with people who has a overall defense of less than 50. Average person's is 49 (lucky you.) For more information on this high-tech "traditional" magic power, please look at the PS. =D**

**                Sincerely, with luck,**

_                WISHMAKER_

****

**PS If you would like, simply order (telepathically) and you can get a free 111,189 page book on how to use your power!!! ^_^**

**PPS Sorry to bother you again with a PPS but don't try doing anything stupid like freezing time yet because it'll drain a lot of your magickal power when you are not experienced enough yet, if it gets drained down enough, you may never be able to use this power ever again. ******

**PPPS Just so you want to know, changing yours or somebody else's destiny will not work because destiny and fate is meant to be, it can never be changed. So even if you do change somebody's destiny, it'll only work for a little while before reverting back on track of that person's destiny.**

**PPPPS Sorry if this is getting annoying, but just so you know, WE ARE WATCHING YOU…and we saw what you did to your mom!! ^^**"

"Wow!!!! This must be like a company who does this stuff or something," I said to myself in a surprised tone. I was glad that somebody could help me. But I still don't know if I should order the manual. I also already suspected that they know what I did, so I wasn't surprised much by the last sentence.

Confused and at a loss of actions, I went downstairs and got ready for dinner. 

When I was in the bathroom getting ready, I thought about Yami. Since I have a lot of power now (I can feel it), I can just go over to the hospital to visit him. _And heal him__,_ I added. So, immediately, focusing my power, I froze time. Then, I shimmered to Yami's room and wished him to be well. Instantly, his eyes opened. Even though he is conscious, I could tell there was a lot of pain on his face when he cracked me a smile. I stood facing his bed, and smiled.

"It's okay," saying exactly what he said to me just a few days ago. Then I closed my eyes and healed him. Soon, he was right as rain. He got up from his hospital bed and stood up. 

Then he smiled at me, "Thank you," he said kindly.

Without a reply, I tip-toed a little and kissed him instead. This time, the kiss was full of warmth and gratitude and something else. Finally, Yami broke away from it. He smiled at me again, and said, "You have to go, you know, time can't keep on being frozen forever."

I nodded and smiled back. Once more, I looked up and kissed him again. Then I shimmered away, leaving him at the hospital.

Right when I arrived, I unfroze time at my household and thrust open the bathroom door. 

When I got into the dining room, I felt something was wrong. I looked around and saw my mom and dad waiting for me at the table. But what caught my attention was their eyes. They looked blank and it seemed like if you stare long enough, you might fall into them. A flicker of concern crossed my face as I sat down.

"Are you okay?" I asked both of my parents, they simply nodded and told me that they have something for me after I eat.

They kept saying that every ten minutes until I was finally done with dinner. Annoyed but full, I said, "Okay, what do you want to show me??" 

They motioned me to the door, slowly, both my parents stepped outside the door and told me blankly, "We are going for a drive."

I got into the car quickly and my mom drove with my dad sitting in the passenger's seat. They drove recklessly, I had to protect our car with my powers every step of the way with a bubble of protection. 

We drove for about twenty minutes, nobody talked and I didn't dare to. Finally we stopped. The place we stopped at looked like a warehouse except there was no light. I could not see well. What I saw were rows and rows of warehouse and big boxes stacked up by the walls.

My mom got out of the car and so did my dad. Then he opened my door and took me by my arm and yanked me out.

"HEY!!! Watch it!!!" I yelled out of instinct, even though I know it was my dad. But still, he dragged me painfully and finally we got to the door of the warehouse.

"WHAT??!! What are you doing???!!! I'm your daughter!!!??? You can't just leave me here!!!!!!" I yelled and shouted and thrashed. Even my powers were useless because somehow, there was protection around them and around this place, I couldn't use any of my powers.

"Open the door," said a dead voice, then I realized it was my mom's. The door opened and my dad shoved me painfully inside. The door closed immediately after I got inside.

"HEY!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!" I shouted in the darkness. I realized they weren't coming back. Then did I start noticing my surroundings. 

I was inside a dark room. I could also sense that it was big, really big. I got up from the floor and took a step, my step made an echoing sound throughout the whole building. The building reeked of dampness, and not only that, it was hot and stuffy!!

The silence in the warehouse was eerie.

"Welcome!!!!" said a voice out of nowhere. I looked around but I see nobody in the darkness. Suddenly, bright light lit up the entire building, blinding me momentarily. When my eyes finally adjusted, I opened my eyes. Then I found myself staring at a pair of lavender eyes.

"WHOA!!!! Marik!!! What are you doing here?" I burst out, but he just sneered at me.

Before he replied, he immediately grabbed me by my arm. I struggled but he was much too strong for me. He seated me on a chair and tied me up with a chain.

"Sorry Aetha, this building is impossible to penetrate with your powers. As long as you are in this building, you are powerless!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marik exclaimed then followed by a sinister laugh. After surveying me and making sure that I was tied up, he turned and left. But before he left this room completely, I decided to do something about this situation.

"Wow, Marik, how would you know that? I could already sense that this whole building _can_ be penetrated, either you are trying to trick me or you _got_ tricked, Marik!!!!" I said dryly followed by an ironical laugh. _Hmm, I hope this is working__. _Immediately, Marik stopped in his tracks and started to turn around slowly.

The look on Marik's face was priceless. His eyes were wide with shock and he just totally froze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:

Sorry for the long update, I had the story in hand but I didn't have time to update. I'll be faster now…PLZ REVIEW!!! ^_^


End file.
